


The Introduction

by magnetic_field



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sebastian/Anthea, jimcroft - Freeform, mollrene, mormor, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetic_field/pseuds/magnetic_field
Summary: Jim has found a friend so now he wants to introduce his favorite mouse to a friend.Disclaimer :The characters portrayed in this story are not owned by me. Many were created by the fertile mind of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Some were created by the talented writers of BBC Sherlock the Series and a few other eclectic sources. These stories are not written for financial gain but to explore the possible motivations of some very intriguing characters.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The Introduction

Molly hadn't seen Jim in quite a while. She knew where he was. That Mycroft had hidden him away from prying eyes. Jim had started so much havoc with Sherlock that keeping Jim out of sight was a perfect idea. She also knew that as Mycroft and Jim spent more time together they got quite friendly as they grew to know more about each other. Both being geniuses they had a lot more in common than great taste in clothing. Both loved books, science and art. They had much to talk about. Since Mycroft had few humans he could communicate with on his level he hated to admit to himself that he really enjoyed Jim's company. Mycroft also hated to admit to himself that he found Jim attractive. That occasionally he found himself blushing while looking at Jim from across the room. One night the inevitable happened when after some great conversation and a few too many drinks he realized that love and respect they had in common also. After that Mycroft grew fond of calling Jim James when they were alone.

Mycroft had realized how jealous he was of Jim's attention to his younger brother Sherlock. Especially when he overtly flirted with him. That was how Mycroft realized that Jim was getting under his skin. What was it he said once "How do you want me"? At the time the thought made him blush but what was that dreamy feeling he had considering the prospect? 

The only one that knew of this development was Molly Hooper. The sweet girl that Jim had teasingly called Molly mouse. Jim adored Molly as she had her charm and was resourceful and intelligent. A trait he found lacking in most females. Yes, she could keep secrets as could Mary Morstan Watson. Irene Adler could to but only when it suited her purposes.

Molly walked over to the kitchen table and observed that there were three place settings.

"Is Mycroft coming too" asked Molly.

"Oh no," Jim smiled. I have invited a special friend to meet you, if you don't mind.” Then Jim glanced over at Molly in her lab coat and scrubs and said "You have enough time to take a quick shower and get into something more comfortable before company arrives." Jim went over to the stereo to put on some smooth jazz to lighten the mood.

"You're right. I always feel yucky after getting off work. Molly sprinted off to take a shower while Jim went back to his cooking. She used the fruity smelling shower gel, washed her hair, toweled off and decided what to wear. She chose a cute print t shirt and blue jeans. She didn't wear cologne as the shower gel left a refreshing scent. She brushed her hair in a pony tail and glanced in the mirror. "At least I feel human again". Feeling a wee bit nervous she went back into the living room.

Just then she heard her door bell ring. Jim buzzed for her guest to come up, put his light grey suit coat on and opened the door. Jim tried to hug a lovely woman in a red and white dress and carrying a dozen yellow tea roses and a couple of decorative tins in her arms. She handed the roses to Jim and said "Be a love and put these in some water". She stood there smiling and on Jim's return gave him another hug. "Oh, something smells amazing".

Jim turned toward Molly and blushed as he said "I want to introduce you to my friend Irene Adler. Irene Adler this is Molly Hooper."

"Jim has told me so much about you. You have surpassed his description of you, my dear." Irene smiled and extended her hand. When Molly touched her hand to shake it a warm tingling sensation spread throughout her whole body. Molly felt herself starting to blush and was speechless. 

"Let's have dinner, I'm starving" and gave Molly a glance. "I brought you some biscuits and chocolates for later. They all gathered and sat down at the table to eat and chat. Irene seemed interested in what Jim had been up to lately and Jim wasn't too chatty about it. "I had heard that Mary had died and you can imagine how surprised I was to run into her in Munich. She told me not to say anything to anyone about running into her. Of course I told her that I won't tell a soul". Just as she was saying that Jim glanced at Molly, rolled his eyes, and smiled. Molly returned the smile. Neither said a word. Some women love to gossip. Jim stood up and cleared the dishes. "I'll get dessert and returned with three dishes of vanilla ice cream with brandy sauce to drizzle on it and some coffee. Irene made Molly feel very comfortable in spite of Molly being dressed in jeans and Irene in a lovely dress. This had turned out to be an interesting evening. She had not expected more than a quick nibble, a shower and in bed with her cat. Irene's presence made everyone around her feel perfect. 

After a while Jim suggested he would call a cab and drop Irene at home and they could talk more later. Irene glanced at Molly as she said she was looking forward to seeing her again. Molly blushed and smiled when she touched her hand and gave her a light hug. Jim gave Molly hugs also and they both left.

After Jim and Irene had left Molly was drowsy and sat on her couch. She thought about her evening and sighed. Any friend of Jim's she knew would be special. What an intriguing woman that Irene. She leaned over and selected a tea rose and savored the sweet aroma. Oh, she has good taste just like Jim.


	2. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Irene have a serious conversation. Irene gets a quick introduction to Sebastian Moran.
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> The characters portrayed in this story are not mine. Many were created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Some were created by the writers of BBC Sherlock the Series. This story is not written for financial gain but to explore the possible motivations of some very intriguing characters.

Jim walked Irene down to the street and Irene saw a car driven by a tall sandy blond haired handsome man. She turned to Jim and said "That doesn't look like a cab"?

"You and I need to talk now".

"Who's driving"?

"Sebastian, a friend of mine. I trust him with my life. Let's find a quiet place to talk".

"Ok Jim".

Jim opened the back door of the car and Irene slid in. Jim walked around to the other side and sat beside her. Sebastian drove awhile with all of them in silence to a quiet street next to a park as it was twilight. Sebastian stayed in the car. Jim and Irene walked over to a bench within view of Sebastian and they sat down. Crickets were chirping loudly in the grass. Irene took a deep nervous breath and waited for Jim to speak.

Jim gazed at Irene and said "I introduced you to Molly Hooper because I feel she needs a friend to watch out for her and treat her very special. I am aware that your real passion is the ladies. Understand me Irene. If you ever hurt her I will skin you and pour lemon juice in your wounds until you scream. Do you understand me"?

"Jim. I’m hurt that you don't trust me. We've known each other quite a while".

"Secondly quit phishing for information when you are talking to me. If you need to know something I will tell you".

"I'm sorry Jim. I didn't mean to sound like that. I was just trying to make conversation".

"You chatter on like a magpie at the damnedest times". 

"Oh, you mean about me speaking about Mary. I wasn't thinking. You're right that wasn't right".

Irene glanced at Jim flirting (trying to change the subject). "You know that I've missed you Jim. Most of the people I've have been around lately have been so boring. I adore brainy men too and if I didn't like the ladies so much I'd snatch you up for a little fun. I've missed London so much".

"Where have you been hiding"?

"Well, I've been in Germany staying with an old girl friend in a town near Munich. After that close call I didn't feel safe around people. When I got word that you wanted to see me I got curious as to why. So I came back to town".

"You haven't told me what you've been up to? Have you gotten tired of playing games with the Holmes boys"?

"Oh, I have many things going on and some might even involve you soon, but let's just leave it there".

Irene took a deep breath and smelled something blooming nearby. She moved closer to Jim on the bench and asked "Are you still angry with me"?

"If I was I wouldn't have introduced you to my Molly mouse. She is very special in a way I can't explain. It pains me for her to be alone with her cat".

"I can see what you mean. She is smart but shy. She has no idea how beautiful she is. Brainy is the new sexy". Irene snuggled up to Jim and said softly "Don't worry I'll treat her like a precious treasure. I'll take my time getting to know her. Maybe I can take her out shopping the next time she has a day off".

Irene glanced up at Jim and squeezed his left hand. She wanted to give Jim a hug but thought better of it.

"Let's go back to the car before your friend Sebastian gets bored. We have been talking for a while. He's handsome. But no, I'm not going to pry about who you're sleeping with lately" and she threw him a wicked smile.

"I know why you are called 'the woman'. You have all the allure and wiles of your gender. It's hard to stay angry with you". Jim stood up and extended his hand to Irene and helped her up. They walked back to the car with Jim's arm around Irene's waist. He opened the car door and she slid into the seat. Jim walked to the other side of the car and got in. 

Sebastian and Jim dropped Irene off at a quaint little hotel and waited until she got safely inside and they drove off. 

"What was that all about boss" Sebastian said with a grin?

"I am too tired to talk about it".

"Join me in a drink, Jim"?

They drove off to find a pub still open as it was getting late. Seb had brought Jim a casual jacket in the car to change into and they went inside to have a few.

"Are you hungry, Jim"? "I was going to order a sandwich and chips. Would you like to share them with me"?

"Maybe a few bites. We had dinner earlier so I'm not that hungry. I just hope I made a right move introducing Irene to a friend. I get the feeling they can learn a lot from each other".

"I've tried hooking up friends before but sometimes it works out strange". "If you're tired Jim you won't mind if I flirt and dance a little"?

"No, go ahead Seb".

Actually Jim didn't feel like going home just yet. He knew no one would be there, just him. This wasn't a time that Mycroft would be free to visit. He had promised to trust James and not spy on him the way he often did his younger brother Sherlock. James was never a hundred percent sure so he was careful who he hung out with just in case. Mycroft just didn't want James getting into any trouble. 

At least he could relax around Seb. They didn't just have a working relationship but were friends. As protective as a tiger so that became his nickname. Jim had names for everyone in his life. It was nice to have someone he could truly trust. Trust is worth more than all the great sex partners in the world. (He was still hiding his relationship with Mycroft from Seb though). 

Eventually Jim went home with Seb to sleep.

This had been a busy day for everyone.

'


	3. Jim Spends the night at Seb’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim spends the night at Seb"s
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> The characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me. This story is not written for financial gain but to explore the possible motivations of some very intriguing characters.

Jim spends the night at Seb’s 

Jim had woke before Sebastian and felt pretty good actually. Jim had to drive Seb's car back home last night from the pub. He knew Seb would most likely wake up with a hangover because he drank more. He almost felt like teasing him about it when he woke up but decided against it. Jim got up quietly to use the bathroom and shower. He brushed his teeth but decided not to shave. He had shaved yesterday and today just didn't feel like it. He started brewing a pot of strong coffee and cooking breakfast. Brunch really as they had overslept. The aroma of coffee and food woke up Tiger up but then his head started really pounding.  
"Damn my head hurts."  
"Good, you're awake. Go take a shower. You smell like a brewery."  
"You should have stopped me."  
"Why? You looked like you needed to tie one on. What's eating at you anyway?" As Jim handed Seb a cup of hot black coffee as he sat on the edge of his bed.  
Seb blew on it and took a sip. "I get restless when I have nothing to do."  
"Oh, You need something to do? I can think of a few things. Shower first," as Seb stood up and Jim pushed him toward the bathroom.  
"Want to join me?"  
"I showered already. Besides I'm cooking."  
Sebastian stumbled off to take a shower. He ran the hot water as hot as he could stand it, lathered up and shampooed. After toweling and rinsing off he brushed his teeth and shaved and splashed on some after shave. Ah, I smell human he thought to himself. He put on a bathrobe and tied it as he was slightly chilled after the shower.  
Sebastian sat down at his kitchen table and swallowed two headache tablets and sipped some more coffee. Jim set a light but yummy breakfast down in front of him, as he knew Seb's stomach would be upset, and he sat down next to him.  
"I am trying to decide what job to do next. I still have lots of clients. There are more than a few things we can do. Want to be out of England for a while? There is a client in Italy and it's an interesting situation. Is the passport you've been using still good?”  
"Yes it is boss."  
"Great. As soon as I plan things out we'll talk. Your head feeling better yet?"  
"Yeah, a little. You need to eat too. Just to keep your strength up."  
"Strength for what?" He glanced over at Seb and his eyes were twinkling.  
"I have something else more interesting in mind for breakfast. Something warm and creamy." he threw a suggestive glance across the table at Seb. Seb smiled back.  
A great way to start the day.


	4. James Reveals The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James makes it home to his place to find Mycroft there.
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own these characters as they are not mine. This story is not written for financial gain. Just a way to explore possible motivations of some very intriguing characters.

James Reveals The Game

Jim returned home finally, turned the key in the lock and opened the door. And who did he find sitting in his special chair like the King of England, Mycroft.  
"The prodigal son returns." James was speechless for a second.  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"Have you been good while I've been busy?"  
"That depends on how you define good?"  
Mycroft looked James up and down and raised his eyebrows. "Do tell?"  
"Oh, I've been doing research on a theory of mine."  
Mycroft steepled his fingers. "Do go on."  
James started subconsciously blushing while trying to construct his reply. Mycroft didn't ask him to have a seat but instead left James standing in front of him shuffling from one foot to the other.  
Based on his body language alone this is going to be good, thought Mycroft. Mycroft enjoyed making James nervous.  
Ah, Mycroft Holmes. The master game player and keeper of everyone's secrets. And looking nervous as a cat was his favorite protégé, James. The younger man had the balls of an elephant in many respects with others. Mycroft could make him feel as humble as a naughty schoolboy.  
Mycroft had tried to groom some good game into his younger brother Sherlock. He was smart enough but in many respects he was too slow. Not quick witted enough. Sherlock wanted everything to be clever and liked to show off. When he couldn't he got bored. James on the other hand was so much fun. A definite genius and as mercenary as the master he thought to himself.  
"I'm waiting, James. Speak"  
How the hell am I going to explain this without getting Mycroft angry? James thought quickly.  
"I introduced two people we know to each other."  
"And who might these two people be?"  
"Irene Adler and Molly Hooper." James looked nervously down into Mycroft's eyes.  
"So you introduced that devil of a woman to a shy sweet young woman? What do you hope to accomplish with this 'introduction'?" Mycroft seemed more intrigued with James's possible motivations than being angry.  
"Both are highly intelligent. Irene more ruthless than Molly definitely. Do go on and explain yourself?" said Mycroft.  
"It's an experiment of sorts. It pains me to see Molly all alone with her cat. She deserves a friend."  
"Isn't she straight as far as you can deduce?"  
"I am not a hundred percent sure. Is anyone ever a hundred percent sure of anything?"  
"I can see how that mystery might intrigue you, James. I must admit it intrigues me as well. I love to take chances with myself, with you and other people too. I can understand the fascination with your theory and it has aroused my curiosity as well. Well done."  
Mycroft looked up at James. "Have you missed me?"  
"Oh my, yes. It's lonely here without you." James curled into Mycroft's lap and started snuggling and nibbling on his left ear. This made Mycroft ticklish and gave him goosebumps. James started to kiss Mycroft gently. "You often surprise me" he whispered.  
"I could say the same about you James."  
Neither of them wanted to change positions or even talk. It felt so good to have someone to snuggle with. Both of them felt that they had to show a hard and tough exterior to the outside world. But here alone they could just enjoy being together. Damn it all if the rest of the world believed them to be enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's Fun Day Off With Irene
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> These characters do not belong to me. This story is not written for financial gain but to explore the possible motivations of some very intriguing characters.

Molly's Fun Day Off With Irene (morning)

Irene showed up at Molly's apartment and rang the buzzer. Molly wasn't expecting any company. She asked over the intercom "Who is it?"  
"It's Irene. Can I come up?"  
Molly pushed the buzzer and Irene came up and walked in with a bouquet of daisies and unwrapped them. She took out a pair of small shears and cut the bottoms of the stems on a slant and put them in water and arranged them. Molly used to see Jim do that with flowers. Molly wasn't used to having fresh flowers except the few times that Jim stopped over. They made the apartment so cheerful.  
Molly noticed that this time Irene had arrived dressed more casually in a lovely bright yellow shirt and blue jeans and her hair in a ponytail. Light makeup and a touch of cologne and she looked fresh as a daisy herself.  
"A little birdie told me that you have a day off today. Any plans?"  
"Just shopping for groceries and a load of laundry."  
"Can I tag along, Molly?"  
"Why not."  
Molly finished getting ready in a blue top and jeans and her hair in a ponytail also. She didn't do it often but felt compelled to wear a few drops of cologne.  
She got her little utility cart that she used when she went grocery shopping and grabbed her purse. "I'm ready. Let's go. I have to use the cart today because I have to get cat food and cat litter so I need to use the cart today. That stuff can get heavy.”  
The market was a short distance away. At the store they went up and down the aisles getting what was on her shopping list. Irene selected a few items and said “I’ll pay for these myself." Soon everything was selected and they headed to the checkout. After paying they walked back to the apartment and put the groceries away.  
"Are the laundry facilities in the building or are we going to a laundromat?" asked Irene. "In the basement. I just hope Mrs. Green hasn't hogged all the machines again." They walked downstairs carrying the laundry, soap, and dryer sheets. Luckily there was an empty machine. Molly loaded the machine and added the detergent and started the load. Mostly work scrubs and undies and socks. They went back upstairs to chat.  
Molly had the small telly turned to the local news. A story came on about some shocking murder that just happened this morning and Molly joked "business is always booming." She looked at Irene blushing.  
"Did Jim tell you that I work at the morgue? Shop humor. I have a bad habit of making awful comments when I'm not thinking about work and it surprises people some times."  
Irene laughed. "I understand."  
Molly made them both a cup of tea and opened the tin of biscuits that Irene had brought days before when she and Jim came to dinner.  
When the weather forecast came on Molly said "Damn it's going to rain this weekend. Not that it matters. I'll be working a double shift both days."  
"How did you and Jim meet" Molly asked Irene?  
"We took a class together years ago and just remained friends. Jim is very sweet. He'll make someone a great husband someday."  
Molly remembered Sherlock's comment about Jim being gay. She thought it strange that Irene might not have suspected that Jim was gay also. Molly swept that thought from her head.  
"How did you meet Jim, Molly?"  
“He was working at the lab, between jobs I guess, and we just started hanging out. He is very sweet and likes my cat even."  
The news ended and a soap opera came on. “I never watch the soaps because I work weird hours and can't keep the stories straight.” Molly said. "What do you do for work or fun, Irene?"  
"I work as a fashion consultant among other things. It allows me to travel. Maybe someday I might settle down" Irene replied wistfully. "I've learned several languages as has Jim. That's part of the reason he is interesting to talk to.”  
"It sounds like you lead an interesting life."  
“You could say that" Irene replied with a smile.  
Oh my. That lovely smile Molly thought. Her voice is mesmerizing too.  
They both walked downstairs to put the wet clothes in the dryer with the dryer sheets and walked back up stairs. Molly tidied up the cups and biscuit crumbs and walked back to the couch.  
"Do you have any plans for later tonight" asked Irene?  
"Not really."  
"I have a suggestion? Let's go play Bingo. The early birds start at five o'clock and it's real close by. My treat. It might be fun to do something different for a change?"  
"I'll be back in a little while to get you and we'll take a cab.”  
"I'm looking forward to it. My mum used to go years ago and I haven't gone in a long time." Irene stood up and walked to the door. “See you at 4:30pm, Molly. Bye”  
Molly sighed after she left. Irene is quite interesting she thought as she headed downstairs to retrieve her dry laundry.


	6. Molly's Fun Day Off  (Bingo night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go out to have a great time 
> 
> Disclaimer ;  
> The characters are not mine. This story is not written for financial gain. This is just to explore the possible motivations of some intriguing characters.

Molly's Fun Day Off (Bingo Night)

Irene was back in a cab at 4:30pm and Molly raced down the stairs and hopped in. They were both excited when they arrived at the Bingo Hall. Irene purchased their setups for the games and they were assigned at a table together. Irene had brought extra money for special cards and snacks. The big prize for the full house or coverall as they call it in the USA was a thousand pounds. There was also a Lucky Star ball number where you win a thousand pounds if you bingo on that number. Irene got number 24 and Molly got number 52. You have to Bingo on that special number in 46 balls or less or that jackpot ends and rolls over for another day. Because the prizes were large it was crowded.  
"It's a lot better since they banned smoking. It used to be you didn't even need to light up. All you had to do was breathe. And a grey fog hung in the air over the tables. Yes, it was better now."  
"My mum used to smoke like a chimney at Bingo back then," said Irene. There were lots of older ladies but some men too. You tried not to drink too much tea or soda or you'd be running back and forth to the loo. They also had a large screen that showed the balls as they popped.  
Irene and Molly got set many times. That is when you are one ball away from yelling Bingo. Neither had won anything yet but they were having a ball. The hall got dead quiet as they started to call the big game. Just as they were about to call the forty fifth ball Irene was down to needing three more balls and Molly was set for ball number 52. Irene looked over at Molly and swore she could hear her heart beating like a drum. A caller's loud voice called 52 and Molly started screaming Bingo Full house and then couldn't breathe because she was so excited. Irene was in shock too and smiling a mile wide. They came over and checked the card and it was declared a good Bingo. Molly was so excited she couldn't speak but made strange noises instead. Irene couldn't stop laughing because Molly was so happy. Molly insisted that they share the prize 50/50. Both ladies were having the time of their lives.  
They decided not to stay for the night owl games and had security call them a cab. While they were waiting for the cab to arrive Molly gave Irene a big hug and whispered "Thank you, Irene. I had a great time. This was the most fun ever."  
Irene warned, "It's only beginners luck, Molly." The cab came and quickly dropped Molly off at her apartment. She blinked the light to let them know she was safe inside. The cabbie then drove Irene home. After Irene got back to her hotel she sat in shock on the bed in her room. She had a thousand pounds in her pocket and Molly had the time of her life. How will she ever out do that the next time she takes her out? Goodness.  
Molly was so excited that she couldn't fall asleep. Damn, I have to be at work at 6am and it’s nearly midnight. She looked at the thousand pounds she had won like it was a dream. Her cat curled up in her lap just glad that Molly was back home.  
What a day!


	7. Mycroft Plans A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft plans a surprise for James. 
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> I don't own these characters. This story is not being written for financial gain. I am just enamored with and want to explore possible relationships for these characters

Mycroft Plans A Surprise

James and Mycroft woke up and showered together and sat at the kitchen table having tea. This was so different for the two of them spending time alone with no distractions. So pleasant. Staying together like this had become comfortable for both men. So relaxing. After cleaning up the dishes they walked out to the garden and sat together enjoying the flowers blooming. It was a lovely morning. Mycroft reached over and squeezed James's left hand and gazed into his eyes. He had been rehearsing this in his mind for a few days now.  
"James, I have a special surprise for you, for us actually. I have a secret government mission taking place in Moscow and I don't want to go alone. Simultaneously there is a seminar of mathematicians and scientists meeting to discuss AI and protecting the earth from rogue asteroids among other things. There will be the brightest minds meeting and lots of great discussions. This will be a fortnight and I was wondering if you would want to accompany me? It sounds extremely stimulating for both of us."  
"How will we not be recognized?"  
"We are both going to having a makeover by the most trusted and talented disguise artists from MI6. When they get done our own mothers wouldn't recognize us. I have plenty of money and we will stay at the finest accommodations and have the best meals. This is something I need to do anyway and I couldn't bear to be separated from you for two weeks. There will be time also for museums, planetariums and night life too if you like. It wouldn't be too much of a hardship to spend two weeks with me, James?"  
James hugged Mycroft with tears welling up in his eyes. "Why are you spoiling me so much? Of course I'd accompany you anywhere on earth or in space even."  
"I couldn't imagine anyone else I would want to spend a fortnight with that would be more enjoyable. And it will be a great stimulation for the two of us. Quite an adventure. We'll have lots of time alone to do anything you would like. In the meantime I invited a very pleasant friend for dinner tonight so that we can converse in Russian. It will be great practice. I am sure you will find the evening very enjoyable."  
James was speechless for a few minutes while he studied Mycroft's face. He could have offered to take anyone along on this trip but Mycroft was choosing him. And planning for stimulating activities while he was busy so he wouldn't be bored as well. James was definitely not used to anyone offering to treat him so special.  
"Why are you going through all this trouble just for me?"  
"It's because I have come to love you and want to spend time with you. I hate to admit how special you are to me. I can no longer imagine my life without you in it." Mycroft wrapped his arms around James and his eyes misted up.  
No one had ever shown James love before or cared enough to make special arrangements just for him. Sure he had friends and had great sex with many lovers but this was different. This was a lover wanting him deeply involved in his life. It made James feel amazing but at the same time deeply terrified. It frightened him to the depths of his very being. Could he trust anyone this much? Could he let anyone into his heart this much?  
While James was thinking all this Mycroft was just as terrified and having the same thoughts. The only other person he had trusted with his love was his brother Sherlock and even then he held back. Caring is a weakness he had always tried to convince himself. But was he wrong? Here was the most handsome man in the universe in his arms and he, Mycroft Holmes, was shaken to the core with emotion. They clung to each other and were afraid to let go. As if at any moment it would all end and be just an illusion. They looked into each others eyes and kissed deeply. Neither understood love and emotion well but they knew this was real. What they were both feeling.  
Just then Mycroft's cell phone started vibrating and he said "Bullocks."


	8. Mycroft Surprises James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Surprises James
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> These characters are not mine. This story is not for financial gain but to explore some very intriguing characters.

Mycroft Surprises James

James combed his hair, adjusted his suit and went to answer the door. A lovely couple stood at the door. James invited them in. So Mycroft's friend had brought a date. The food was delicious and the Russian conversation went well especially as the evening wore on and everyone relaxed. James got restless and started played footsies with Mycroft under the table just to tease him. He shot James a stern look and he stopped playing. After dessert and their guests had left Mycroft said "That went well. A very enjoyable evening."  
They sat on the couch and snuggled excitably talking about the upcoming trip. "I selected some suits and dropped them at the tailors for adjustments. They should be ready Saturday afternoon. Everything will be packed and ready for our flight Sunday Morning for the flight to Moscow. The reservations are all arranged. The weather is lovely this time of year." Mycroft was afraid to move because James had dozed off on his lap. He would later carefully carry James up to bed.  
Sunday morning came early and they were whisked off to the airport. James brought a carryon bag of puzzles in case he got bored. Usually Mycroft falls asleep on flights as James looked out the window. The earth below and the people and buildings looked like ants. Both enjoyed flying as they had done it often but this is the first time flying together. When the flight arrived the staff was there to take them to their hotel. Mycroft and James both went to sleep to help relax. Neither was hungry.  
Monday morning came early as Mycroft had meetings all day. James double checked the times and dates for the seminars. They would start Tuesday morning. James decided to take a walk near the hotel and discovered a beautiful park nearby with benches, flowers and a pond. He sat down a while watching people walking by and catching bits of their conversations. He was surprised to see magpies in the park chattering away.  
He strolled back to the hotel past a newspaper stand with some foreign language newspapers. He thought I may stop there later. Back at the hotel he scanned the internet quickly. James glanced at the lobby clock and knew Mycroft would return soon. Dinner reservations had been made at a good local restaurant, not a tourist trap, and James was looking forward to dining with Mycroft. Things would be better tomorrow for him and James was anticipating some intelligent conversation. Some of it would be in various languages also.  
James looked up and saw Mycroft approaching. "That was a good start but busy" said Mycroft. Jim knew better than to ask Mycroft anything about business. "Let's go upstairs and freshen up before dinner. After they entered their hotel suite Mycroft hugged James and said "I am so happy you're here with me." They freshened up quickly and took a cab to the restaurant. The meal was delicious and the wine pleasant. Afterward they took a cab back to the hotel. but instead of going inside right away James walked with Mycroft over to the park where the magpies were. They were still there but much quieter. They walked slowly back to the hotel but didn't hold hands because public displays of affection are frowned upon. Back in their room they changed for bed and snuggled and kissed until they fell asleep. Both men were so tired making love did not even cross their minds.  
Tuesday morning was hectic for them both. Mycroft had more meetings and James had several seminars. James came close to getting in a heated discussion with a maths professor but they both calmed down. They ate lunch separately but dined together at dinner time at a different restaurant that they walked to near the hotel. They walked to the park to see the magpies before going back to the hotel. This time there was no one there but them so they kissed this time. The magpies seemed to be watching and all started chattering at once like they were excited. They both laughed as they strolled back to the hotel. Being tired they snuggled and kissed till they fell asleep in each others arms. Wednesday was crazy. Mycroft had meetings and the seminar for that day sounded like a bunch of college kids ranting conspiracy theories. James just chuckled and sat back to listen but didn't contribute to the flying opinions.  
Everyday when Mycroft returned they took a walk to see the magpies in the park. Mycroft knew that James nickname was magpie and thought maybe that was part of the fascination with them. He thought it cute enough to keep coming to see them. No one was around so they were able to snuggle a little on the bench. It was almost a thrill as if anyone had walked by they would have been shocked.  
The daily meetings dragged on for Mycroft but James stayed busy going to a local museum, the planetarium and other places of interest. He was careful to be back in time to meet Mycroft at dinner time. Afterward they walked to the park to see the magpies. Neither felt the urge to get drunk or wander around as Mycroft was here for business. James stopped at an art supply store and purchased a sketch pad and drawing pencils and spent time sketching the local buildings and animals. Mycroft hadn't realized that James was quite an artist. Multitalented and handsome thought Mycroft. Later when they walked in the park James was sketching the magpies and also did a quick drawing of Mycroft. Mycroft was quite pleased with it.  
The days flew by and all of Mycroft's meeting were finally over. This was their last full day together before they had to fly home. Mycroft and James walked to the park to see the magpies one last time. Mycroft sat on the bench like he was struggling to put something into words. He was fumbling in his pocket for something. It was there. Mycroft stood up in front of James who was still sitting on the bench and smiled down at his handsome face. As he stood there his knees were wobbly and he was shaky. He knelt down on one knee and touched the left hand of James and said, "Moy milyy Dzheyms, ty vyydesh' za menya za zamuzh ?  
James looked up at Mycroft and said, "da." Mycroft stood up put the ring on his finger and hugged James. "You have made me so happy James. Thank you." Just then a flock of magpies landed on the bench chattering like they were happy and excited. Mycroft and James laughed and smiled at each other and kissed.  
James got proposed to by a Holmes. The smart one. Mycroft. The one who finally understood how special James is. I guess it's fate.  
Mycroft had come all the way to Moscow to propose to James in Russian because he wanted this moment to be unforgettable. I guess Mycroft is a closet romantic.  
"My lovely James, will you marry me ? And James said yes.


	9. James Is Still In Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has proposed and James stares at the engagement ring in shock. 
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> I do not own these characters. This story is not written for financial gain but just to explore some interesting characters.

James Is Still In Shock

James woke up after sleeping in his own bed after returning from their trip. What had he agreed to ? Still in shock. He knows he isn't dreaming as the engagement ring is on the finger of his left hand. Mycroft Holmes had got down on his knee and proposed marriage to him in Russian and he said yes. My lovely James, will you marry me ? James didn't imagine it. It was real. Mr. and Mr. Mycroft Holmes. That has a ring to it thought James.  
How was the wedding ceremony to go? James wouldn't care if they got quickly married in a wedding chapel like in Las Vegas in the USA but knowing Mycroft he would want to marry James in the largest cathedral in London in a fancy suit.  
Should he share the good news with Molly mouse ? Maybe not. He hadn't talked to Mycroft yet as to who he could tell. He wasn't sure so he'll keep it a secret for now. They had gone to Moscow with enough suits to rival Irene Adler's travel wardrobe. Speaking of Irene. How was that friendship working out, thought Jim? Maybe he should pay another visit to Molly. Jim's life was suddenly spinning like a merry go round. Oh hell, he had arrangements to make for Sebastian to give him something to do before he gets restless. Life was getting very complicated for Jim Moriarty that was for sure. Too many secrets to keep.


	10. Sebastian Moran On A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Moran On A Mission
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> I do not own these characters. I did not write this for financial gain but to explore some very interesting characters.

Sebastian Moran On A Mission

Sebastian has had enough as he can't find Jim Moriarty anywhere. The last time he disappeared for a long time it had something to do with Mycroft Holmes.  
"I am not intimidated by any damn Holmes." growled Sebastian. " I am going to find that bastard and get some answers," he scowled. Tiger was thrashing about his apartment and pacing back and forth. Tracking down a Holmes, especially one as powerful as Mycroft won't be easy.  
"Nothing is impossible," Seb muttered to himself.  
He didn't realize how much he missed Jim. He wasn't just his boss and friend but a lover on many occasions. Jim teased Seb out of love and they enjoyed playing together. The tiger and the magpie. They covered each other's asses many a time. Seb was starting to feel lost without Jim.  
I'll find that damn Holmes and Jim if I have to torture his location out of him." Seb searched the web for Mycroft's main office and memorized it. He stashed his favorite piece in his jacket pocket after making sure it was loaded and stormed off to find Mycroft Holmes.  
He approached the office door and knocked. It was open so he walked in. At the desk was an attractive young woman with a pretty smile.  
"May I see Mr. Holmes, please.  
"That's quite impossible, sir."  
"Then I'll wait. When will he return?"  
"He is out of the country on personal business."  
Sebastian was so frustrated that he reached over the desk, picked up Anthea bodily by the shoulders and swung her over the desk and stood her in front of him.  
"You don't understand. a friend of mine is missing."  
"Firstly, don't put your hands on me again or you will regret it. Secondly, I told you he is out of the country."  
Sebastian stared oddly at the pretty skirt standing up to him apparently with no fear, especially of him. He smiled slyly and made a fast move and Anthea used a martial arts maneuver and big tall Sebastian was throw to the floor on his back.  
"Ok, I didn't expect that," he mumbled to himself.  
"I know who you are Sebastian Moran," said Anthea smiling down on him.  
"You do?"  
"Yes, I've heard of you."  
"All good things I hope" as Seb smiled up at her. This is a tough little cookie.  
"What's your name, if you know mine?”  
"Anthea, Mr. Holmes personal assistant."  
"Pit bull is more like it," Sebastian muttered under his breath.  
"I heard that Mr. Moran," glared Anthea.  
Sebastian was so intrigued by Mycroft's little firecracker that he stayed on his back on the floor where he was. Damn she's pretty, he thought.  
"If you must know Mycroft Holmes is on his honeymoon." Sebastian looked at Anthea in total shock. "Oh my, You didn't know about that. It's a pity."  
Sebastian felt his head spinning. So the boss went and done it and married a Holmes. Sebastian started laughing hysterically leaving Anthea to think he lost his mind. Well, the joke was on me, Seb thought. He started to sit up and Anthea said in an all business voice "slowly".  
That just made Sebastian laugh again harder.  
Sebastian looked up at Anthea. "Are you stuck in this office or do you want to close up and get a drink? We need to talk."  
"I can take a break," and Anthea reached her arm out and helped him to his feet."  
"Damn, you're strong." He thought to himself, I think I'm in love.  
It seems Sebastian has found a friend too.


	11. Mycroft's Thoughts On Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's Thoughts On Love
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> I do not own these characters. This story is not being written for financial gain but to explore the possibilities of these amazing characters.

Mycroft's Thought's On Love

Mycroft had never in his wildest dreams thought he would ever find someone as special as James. The boyishly good looking man lying asleep on his pillow next to him in the private retreat Mycroft had chosen for their honeymoon made his heart burn in his chest. Love had snuck up on Mycroft late in life that was for sure.

'Caring is not an advantage' he had so often said to his brother Sherlock but he had never been so wrong. Mycroft enjoyed to gamble with others lives and play games with world leaders and people he was forced to interact with for government business on a daily basis. He had never though ever considered love. Love was the ultimate gamble. It was to bare your soul completely to someone you fully trusted.

He has flirted with the handsome detective inspector Greg Lestrade and found his company comfortable but something seemed strangely missing somehow. When alone with James his heart thumped in his chest. Even when he had Jim Moriarty in secret custody and they were torturing him he was keenly aware that what he really wanted to do was send everyone away and screw him senseless as passionately as he could muster. No, that wouldn't do, as he blushed deeply. Mycroft found it near impossible to stand in front of the smart younger brat without blushing. 

Jim reminded him so much of his peckish little brother Sherlock. He had realized he had been highly jealous watching on video camera as Jim teased and flirted with Sherlock who looked back at Jim so confused and flustered. Mycroft had watched and laughed so hard he almost wet himself and could barely breathe. But the more he spied on them the more he himself yearned for someone to make his heart burn. To pursue him or be pursued. 

Mycroft glanced at the sleeping genius next to him and felt so blessed. Yet it was a gamble, as he knew all about Jim's life and background. Mycroft whispered silently in his mind "Please don't ever hurt me, James". 

James, whom he had consummated their marriage with, had made Mycroft's heart burst with happiness. He knew them both to be game players and was still so secretly paranoid. Could this be a game also? Why did James even find him so attractive? He knew he wasn't a fashion model as he had always battled weight issues and cravings for cake. But he dressed well, was well educated and cultured so he felt mostly satisfied with himself. He never understood why he was so determined to not surrender his heart to anyone though. He knew mum and dad expected him to eventually marry and possibly carry on the Holmes name by having a son. Mycroft had never found a woman he loved enough to have a child with. Mycroft loved his mum and dad and adored his brother Sherlock. But why was that brat born with so much charm and physical beauty. He also knew his brother to be emotionally damaged which broke his heart. Mycroft would give anything, even his life, to protect Sherlock. He had invested so much emotionally in Sherlock he put his own wants and needs aside. 

Mycroft glanced lovingly over at James and wanted to wake him up with a kiss and make mad passionate love to his husband but sighed instead and let James get his beauty sleep. They were married now and had a lifetime in front of them to experience love to the brim.


	12. James Thoughts On Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Thoughts On Love
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> I do not own these characters. This story is not written for financial gain but to explore possible relationships for these interesting characters.

James's Thoughts On Love

James lay spooned against his sleeping husband the third day of their honeymoon as he felt himself awaken. Part of him wanted to start nibbling on his amazing husband lying next to him. Mycroft was so special to James as he was the most intelligent man he had ever met.  
Sherlock was fun but could be so dense sometimes that Jim just wanted to shake him and scream at him. Mycroft had been so much more of a challenge as he pursued and teased him. Jim had called Mycroft the ice man. Ice man indeed. Jim could feel the heat from the boiling volcano under the surface. What was it about the Holmes boys and burning hearts?  
Jim had often been molested and taken advantage of in his youth but as he became stronger and more educated he turned the tables on others. Jim had many sex partners but few real lovers. Very few people he allowed to get under his skin. One of them had been Molly mouse. The only male he could actually call a friend was Sebastian Moran. Another lost soul. But both he kept at an emotional distance.  
The Holmes boys were an exception as they were both so much fun and were such a contrast. Mycroft the elder brother was a rare genius with a cool exterior. A clothes horse with great style. Jim had always had a thing for older men. What had some people said, that he had daddy issues? Sherlock was also highly intelligent. A genius also but such a hot mess. His mind palace was a jumbled mass of mental torment but he seemed to revel in this suffering. Jim knew why? "What do you want Sherlock?" "The truth" "Truth’s boring." Actually Jim wanted Sherly to remember the truth on his own. That was the game.  
Now that James had married Mycroft would that change anything? Jim didn't want to hurt Sherly as he loved him deeply in his own crazy way. But he loved Mycroft much more. Mycroft's return of his feelings was much more real as opposed to Sherlock's confused games. Jim always felt Sherlock holding back. It had always felt like a twisted love triangle. Jim knew he had made the right choice as Mycroft loved him in a way Sherly might never be capable of. Jim thought to himself both brothers were beautiful in their own way. Both were geniuses and had such emotional depths that they struggled to hide. "Why" Jim wondered.  
Love had come late to Jim Moriarty. Definitely trust issues. Always afraid of being hurt.  
James lay next to his dream come true. Jim had always been enamored of fairytales. This was a fairytale in progress. Was this his happily ever after?


	13. Frustrated Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated Sherlock
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> The characters portrayed in this story are not mine. Many were created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, some were created by the writers of BBC Sherlock The Series and a few from other eclectic sources. These stories are not written for financial gain but to explore the possible motivations of some very intriguing characters.

Frustrated Sherlock

Sherlock had been texting his brother Mycroft for over two weeks now and no answer. Did Mycroft change his phone number? He's never avoided me for this long before? Sherlock has been quietly asking around for days and no one else seemed to know anything.  
For all his deductive powers he was at a total loss. He decided to stop in at Mycroft's office to see if Anthea knew anything. He knocked and stepped into the office and approached the desk.  
"Anthea, have you heard from Mycroft?"  
"He's out of town on government business."  
Sherlock frowned and said, "I've been online and he's been covering his tracks very well."  
"Don't try me, Sherlock. You know you won't get any information from me. You know better than to ask." Anthea smiled at Sherlock but he couldn't read her expression. Sherlock stood there looking like a young boy ready to throw a tantrum. Anthea let him stew for a couple of minutes.  
"Oh, by the way, Mycroft left this for you before he left."  
"Thank you, said Sherlock and walked out of the office and down the street. Anthea peered out the window and chuckled to herself as she watched Sherlock leaving. He walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench. Sherlock looked around him side to side before opening the envelope. It contained a message in a strange code.  
"Damn." Sherlock said out loud to himself. He took a pen from his jacket pocket and set to work to crack the code and read the message. He knew this wouldn't be easy as his brother loved to play games with him. This was meant to be a challenge. After struggling with it for a long while the solution was "I'm busy. Get a life." Sherlock was more furious as he had wasted all that time.  
Oh, thought Sherlock. Who else may know where Mycroft could be? Then he thought of Detective Inspector Lestrade. Sherlock knew them to be friends so maybe Lestrade would know where Mycroft was. Graham should still be at the precinct. Sherlock was too wired up from frustration to wait on a cab so he decided to walk there from the park near Mycroft’s office. Sherlock's mind was spinning as he thought 'is this a game?' Mycroft's never done anything to this extent before."  
Sherlock walked quickly inside to where Sgt. Sally Donavan was standing near the desk.  
"Can I speak to DI Lestrade please," he asked the officer. Sally walked over to Lestrade's office door, knocked and opened it.  
"The freak wants to speak to you." Sally turned and smirked at Sherlock and walked away.  
"Come in," said Greg as Sherlock closed the door.  
"What do you need Sherlock?" glancing up at him.  
"I can't find Mycroft."  
Knowing Mycroft was Sherlock's older brother he laughed and said "He's a grown man. I hardly think he's lost."  
"He's never hidden from me like this before. He may be in danger."  
Danger. Hardly. Hiding from you most likely, thought Greg to himself. Looking up at Sherlock he observed that he was truly worried and upset.  
"Ok Sherlock, let's take a tea break and you call tell me what's going on." They both walked out of the office and out of the precinct and down the street. Greg would have rather have gone and had a pint but he was still on duty. So tea it had to be. They sat at a quiet corner table and ordered their tea.  
"Ok Sherlock. Mycroft appears to be busy. That's hardly unusual. Explain what's stressing you.?"  
"I just feel there is something wrong."  
"Did you talk to Anthea? She usually knows Mycroft's schedule."  
"She just told me he is out of London on business."  
"And that worries you?" Greg smiled over at Sherlock and sighed while sipping his tea. Greg thought to himself, if you were my little brother I'd hide from you too. You're a whiny pain in the ass. Instead Greg waited for Sherlock to answer.  
"Maybe you're right and I am getting all worked up over nothing." They finished their tea and Sherlock walked out with Greg back to the precinct. Walking back to Baker street Sherlock decided to do more research online. He sat at his kitchen table after moving a few experiments out of the way. He opened and turned on his laptop. Where had Mycroft been last before he had dropped out of sight?  
Ah, this is interesting. Mycroft had purchased several new suits that he had custom tailored but not at his usual favorite tailor. That was odd. He had recently returned from a fortnight government business trip to Moscow Russia and his whereabouts have been secretive since then. That's intriguing. He must have made travel arrangements since then. Knowing Mycroft made reservations and most travel arrangements under assumed names he knew searching more was a dead end.  
I wonder, thought Sherlock, is he traveling alone or with someone? This is really interesting? He will definitely confront Mycroft about this when he returns. Sherlock shut down his laptop and closed it. Sherlock was so frustrated that the situation seemed totally out of his control. But if Mycroft doesn't want to be found he will just have to wait him out.


	14. Mycroft and James fly back to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and James fly back to London. 
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> These characters do not belong to me. Some were created by Arthur Conan Doyle and some by the writers of BBC Sherlock the Series. And some from eclectic sources. This story is not written for financial gain but to explore possible relationships of these amazing characters.

Mycroft and James return to London

Mycroft and James flew back to London and went back to the lovely apartment where James lived.  
"We need to talk James. I can't wait to move you in with me but first I have to explain what's happened to Mum and Dad but also to Sherlock. I fear my parents will take the news much better than Sherlock. You know how sensitive he is." Mycroft hugged James and said, "This will all work out quickly. I promise, James.  
"I understand." James really did because he loved Sherlock too. That he and his brother Mycroft had wed was not going to be an easy thing to explain to Sherlock.  
"I have things to settle tonight and I'll be back soon” and kissed James. James was sad watching him leave but he knew it was for the best.  
After Mycroft left James curled up in Mycroft's favorite chair and started thinking. James remembered telling Sherlock at the pool that "I’ll burn you. I’ll burn the heart out of you."  
"I've been reliably informed that I don't have one."  
"We both know that's not true."  
Jim knew who Sherlock's heart was. It was his brother Mycroft. For James to explain to Sherlock that he and Mycroft had gotten married would be too much of a shock. Break his heart. Burn his heart out of him. James really wanted to be the one to tell Sherlock but knew it would end up with Sherly screaming and possibly trying to kill him.  
No, it was best to let daddy handle this. James starting giggling to himself visualizing Mycroft as daddy. Quite the mental picture.


	15. Mycroft Explains It All To Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Explains It All To Sherlock
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> The characters in this story do not belong to me. This story was not written for financial gain but to explore the possible relationships for some amazing characters.

Mycroft Explains It All To Sherlock

Sherlock had often worried about breaking Mycroft's heart and hurting him. Now it was Mycroft's turn to try to explain all that had happened to Sherlock without hurting him. As his driver approached his house he observed that more lights were burning than he had left lit when he left. Mycroft turned the key and opened the door. Walking in he observed Sherlock slouching in his favorite chair in his house hammering back shots of his most expensive liquor. Sherlock was quite drunk. Oh, this will make it more difficult. I guess Jim Moriarty wasn't the only one good at breaking in and helping himself to his best liquor. Mycroft sighed loudly trying to decide what to do next.  
Mycroft tapped Sherlock on the right shoulder as he was drifting in and out. Sherlock opened his eyes and glared drunkenly at his brother. "Where the hell have you been?" slurring his words. "I've been worried to death about you?" Sherlock screamed at Mycroft. Sherlock tried to stand up and punch Mycroft. Instead he collapsed on Mycroft's beautiful rug. The room was spinning around and he started making retching noises like he was going to vomit.  
"Not on my good carpet you won't." Mycroft scooped up his little brother and raced into the kitchen and tossed him on the floor. Sherlock vomited all over. Mycroft grabbed some kitchen towels that were handy and tried to clean up the mess. Sherlock tried to get to his feet again and fell, dizzy again. Mycroft pulled over a kitchen chair and sat down but left his inebriated brother half sitting, half lying on the floor. He's safer down there, thought Mycroft. Sherlock felt the room spinning and shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
"Where have you been Mycroft?"  
Partly to test how drunk his brother was Mycroft said, "I went and got married." Sherlock shook his head harder this time. Did he hear what he thought he heard?  
"Who would be crazy enough to marry you?"  
"I have to try and explain that to you brother mine."  
"Well I'm waiting."  
"A lovely man named James. We have a lot in common."  
Sherlock stared at Mycroft confused.  
"James who?" A sudden thought made him shudder.  
Mycroft blushed and said "James Moriarty Holmes is his name now."  
"Have you gone fucking crazy? Sherlock screamed at Mycroft. "How" "Why"  
"Crazy in love I guess brother mine."  
Sherlock stared at Mycroft and started to wail and cry like he lost his best friend. He moaned and rolled around on the kitchen floor sobbing.  
"I don't believe you. You're lying." Mycroft leaned down and held out his left hand and on his finger was a beautiful gold wedding ring with diamonds that he hadn't noticed earlier.  
"If you think mine is nice you should see the ring James wears."  
"Oh my God."  
"I need a favor from you Sherlock. I need you to be there when I explain this to Mummy and Daddy."  
"And you think I'll do that for you?"  
"I would do the same for you brother mine. I used to tell you often that caring was not an advantage. Tried to convince you that love made you weak. I couldn't have been more wrong, Sherlock. And I'll admit when I'm wrong."  
Sherlock stopped crying but still looked very drunk and pitiful.  
Mycroft looked lovingly at his little brother. "I know it will be strange to have James Moriarty as a brother in law.”  
"I know it's a lot for you to accept right now. You are not losing me, Sherlock. I'll always be there for you. That will never change."  
Sherlock crawled over to his brother and tried to stand but couldn't. He reached up and hugged Mycroft's neck and cried on his shoulder.  
A while later Mycroft wet some more towels and tried to clean Sherlock up the best he could.  
"You're not going to throw up again are you?"  
"No, I think I'm alright."  
Mycroft walked out of the kitchen to the linen closet to get a sheet, blanket and more towels and a bucket. He went over to the couch and spread the sheet neatly. He arranged a pillow and spread out some towels and lay the bucket next to the couch. Mycroft returned to find Sherlock sleeping peacefully on the kitchen floor. Mycroft picked him up gently, carried him to the couch and laid him on his side with his head turned so he wouldn't choke if he vomited in his sleep. I can always get the rug cleaned if he does, thought Mycroft, as he lay the soft blanket over Sherlock. I wonder if he'll remember any of what I said when he wakes up. I'd hate to try and explain this all over again. Mycroft laughed a little to himself.  
Mycroft made himself a drink and sat in his favorite chair and watched his brother sleeping peacefully. Eventually he dozed off too.


	16. Mycroft And James Tell His Mum And Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft And James Tell his Mum And Dad
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> These characters are not mine. This story is nor written for financial gain but to explore some very interesting characters and pairings.

Mycroft Tells Mum and Dad about James

Mycroft had his driver take he and Sherlock to Mum and dad's house with James. Mycroft on the left, James in the middle and Sherlock to the right of James. Sherlock and James occasionally glanced at each other but neither spoke. Sherlock was extremely uncomfortable but tried not to show it. James reached over and squeezed Mycroft's hand who was also nervous. Mycroft is highly aware that Dad and especially Mum will be very disappointed that his marriage was kept a secret from them. Mycroft just hopes she will like James when she meets him.  
The car rolled up the driveway and they all stepped out. Mycroft spoke to the driver, "Go relax for a while this evening. I will call you when I need you."  
"Thank you Mr. Holmes." the driver returned to the car and drove off. The three of them stood in the garden and being nervous all lit cigarettes.  
The door opened and mum stepped out. "Are you two smoking?" and noticed James standing there. They all hid their cigarettes behind their backs and Sherlock said, "It's Mycroft." They all started to laugh as Mummy returned to the house and closed the door.  
They stubbed out their cigarettes and hid the butts in the bushes. They all nervously walked into the house. Mum was at the stove making soup and dad was in a chair reading a newspaper and glanced up at them and barely smiled.  
Mycroft was so nervous and knew there was no way to make this any easier so he blurted out, "Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you. Wonderful surprising news. I want to introduce you to James. We just got married."  
Mum stood in shock at the stove for a moment with a wooden spoon in midair. This was such a shock she didn't know if she wanted to hug Mycroft or start beating him with the spoon. She slowly turned around and stared at Mycroft who was standing there blushing as was James. She was speechless. The three men weren't sure whether to run out of the house or what. Dead silence with all of them just looking at each other.  
"Did you hear that dad. Mycroft said he just got married."  
"His dad peered over his newspaper and said dryly, "Really" and raised his eyebrows and looked at Mycroft.  
Mycroft waited on mum's response nervously. Since he hadn't gotten one he pushed James forward and said, "I'd like you to meet James. James this is our mother, and oh sorry, and dad." James stood there red as a beet and terrified. The silence was killing Mycroft who look at mum but she had no expression on her face at all. Slowly she smiled and walked up to Mycroft still holding the wooden spoon. Mycroft was so nervous he held his breath. Mum reached out to Mycroft and hugged her eldest son and said, "Congratulations Mycroft." She walked slowly over to James and hugged him too.  
"Welcome to this crazy family, James.  
"Speak for yourself" muttered dad from behind his newspaper. He paused for a moment and lowered the paper and smiled at Mycroft and James and said, "Congratulations". Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
"If you are staying for dinner please help me set the table. But not in the kitchen but in the formal dining room with the good china. We have something to celebrate," said mum. All three of them raced to get the dining room table set, and napkins and silverware laid out and the fine glassware too.  
After dinner and the dishes had been picked up and taken back to the kitchen Dad came back with a bottle of red wine. "Mum and I were saving this for a special occasion. I can't think of a better one.” He filled the wine glasses and passed them around. Dad raised his glass to propose a toast.  
"To a lifetime of love Mycroft and James."  
"To Love" everyone one said in return as they sipped their wine." Smiles all around. Even Sherlock was smiling. He had mixed feelings about all this but there was no way he could ruin this for his brother.  
After the toast mum asked to speak to Mycroft and James outside. They walked out in the garden at twilight with flowers still looking lovely. "The only thing that disappoints me is that you won't have a son to carry on the Holmes name.”  
"We've discussed that and James and I can always adopt or use a surrogate. We both talked about having a son because we know it's important to you and dad."  
"Ah, Mycroft, always the smart one" and gave Mycroft a hug.  
They went back inside and Mycroft called for his driver to take them home. The driver dropped off Sherlock at Baker Street first and watched him go inside. Mycroft then told the driver to take them home. 'Who's home', thought James.  
The car rolled up in the driveway at Mycroft's house and they both got out. Mycroft held James's hand as they walked to the door. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door a little. He turned lovingly to look at James.  
"Can I carry my lovely James over the threshold?" Mycroft blushed.  
"Yes." James smiled.  
Mycroft scooped up James and carried him inside the house. “You will always be here with me now James.” And they kissed passionately.

Ah, Mycroft a closet romantic.


	17. Another Surprise For Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise for Mycroft
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> These characters are not mine. This story has not been written for financial gain but to explore the possible relationships with these interesting characters.

Another Surprise For Mycroft

Now that Mycroft and James had let mum and dad know about their getting married now they could let other people know. The news had spread among the important people in Mycroft and James's lives that they were officially married.  
Irene Adler suggested to Molly that they get everyone together and have a surprise celebration for the happy couple.  
"You'll have a hard time getting Mycroft to show up for a celebration," said Molly.  
"James is going to get him there and pretend he knows nothing about it and is just as surprised. He is so excited we are planning this for Mycroft."  
"Who all is coming?" asked Irene.  
"Well, Sebastian is coming with Anthea, and you and I are coming. We just need to figure out how to get Sherlock to show up and also bring someone. James sent him a note in code that he had to decipher that spelled out "Show up and bring someone or you will never have a moments peace the rest of your unnatural life." James.  
Sherlock has no idea who to bring along that Mycroft would be happy to see there.  
Molly's cell phone chirped and she said, "I just got a text from Sherlock and he found someone so don't worry but he wants it to be a surprise."  
"OK, that's good."  
"Where are we gathering?"  
"A quiet place near Baker Street. James will arrange for several tables to be empty no matter how crowded the place gets. They'll have pints and cold drinks. When Mycroft and James come in they will sit at a back table and order. We will come in pairs quietly like regular customers and order. When we have all arrived we yell surprise."  
"Sounds great."  
"Can you keep a secret Irene?"  
"I can when I want to Molly."

After work Mycroft arrived home from work tired. “Instead of eating at home,” James said "Let's go out. I have a real craving for fish and chips. We haven't done that as a couple yet?" begged James. "Forget your diet tonight. This will be a treat. We'll dress casual and have a fun night out?"  
"Ok James. It sounds good to me. I need to relax and unwind."  
Mycroft called his driver and they were dropped off at a fish and chip place that James knew of and liked. They walked to a section in the back and placed their orders. James ordered two pints and they smiled.  
"This reminds me of when I was younger and going out for fish and chips was a special treat," said James. Mycroft smiled at James across the table. There was even a jukebox of old music and it felt nostalgic. As Mycroft was deeply distracted looking at old posters on the walls Molly and Irene sat themselves at a table. They were behind where Mycroft was seated so he didn't see them come in. Then Anthea and Sebastian came in. Anthea had her hair in a ponytail, very little makeup and dressed down and Sebastian looking like a grunge youth. James kept Mycroft distracted by flirting with him like they were youngsters on a date. Lastly Greg Lestrade walked in with Sherlock and they sat down at a table quietly at the last of the back tables. Mycroft stopped gazing at James and was suddenly aware that it was getting crowded all around them. As he started to look around everyone yelled "Congratulations love birds."  
Both Mycroft and James turned beet red and started laughing as Mycroft realized what was happening. They had all gotten together for a surprise celebration.  
Greg and Sherlock started to push all the tables together. Everyone was smiling and they all raised their pints and Sherlock toasted "To Love."  
"To love" everyone said at once. The fish and chips were greasy and salty just like everyone liked them.  
Mycroft may just get used to having friends yet. James has really changed my life, he thought.


	18. Afterthoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterthoughts

Afterthoughts :

Irene, who understood her beauty affected men but always felt something was missing.

Molly, shy yet smart. She felt she found her life's calling working at the morgue. Finding out that it's lovely having a friend. 

Sebastian, so used to everyone being afraid of him except James Moriarty. So impressed to meet a young beautiful woman with no fear.

Anthea, loves her career and her boss Mycroft. But yearns for excitement and love. 

Greg, still so confused by love but he doesn't give up. 

Sherlock, still as bewildered as ever. Life and love are as much a mystery to him as the mechanics of the universe.

Mycroft, still the master game player and keeper of everyone's secrets. And now someone who can't deny love now that he's found it.

James, the lost little boy who grew up but never stopped believing in fairytales. 

Obviously neither have I.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is all going but it's been tickling my brain for a while. Should it continue ?  
> Comments please.


End file.
